Le premier rendez-vous
by BrownieJune
Summary: Hermione se souvient de la peur et du plaisir qu'elle a ressenti. Elle se confie à son mari, mais lui savait que ses craintes étaient infondées. Fanart de elysepatrice


**Recoucou ! Voici donc le second OS ( pour ceux qui ont lu le Harmony que j'ai posté juste avant )**

 **Je répète donc au cas où les lecteurs de ce texte n'iront pas lire l'autre :**

 **\- Je publie les deux OS aujourd'hui pour vous remercier de votre patience sur Je dessine tes contours**

 **\- Pour vous remercier également de vos mots et de vos votes sur Maman, raconte moi une histoire**

 **\- D'ailleurs ( désolée je l'écris un peu partout ), n'hésitez pas à venir me soutenir pour le concours de Short Edition, à voter si mon texte vous a plu, j'ai besoin de vous !**

 **Aloooors c'est mon premier texte Sevmione, il a été écrit pour la page facebook " Severus ? Partez Miss Granger. Jamais. ", si vous aimez ce couple, je vous la conseille fortement ! Et ses deux admins sont géniales :p et je ne dis pas ça car elles sont mes amies promis hahah**

 **Nous avions une consigne : raconter le premier rendez-vous de Severus et Hermione en maximum 2000 mots ( si je me souviens bien ) avec des mots imposés ( ceux en italique ). Bon du coup mon titre n'est pas très original xD Je n'étais pas trop inspirée tant pis ^^**

 **Attention je n'avais pas envoyé ce texte à ma BETATWIN donc pardonnez moi pour les fautes :p**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Page facebook : Browniejune**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hermione se sentait si bien. Elle pensa avec délectation à sa chance, à sa vie comblée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêvasser à son bonheur, à tous ses souvenirs quand elle se trouvait sur ce lieu précis.

Elle était assise à même le sol, un curieux mélange de terre, de sable et d'herbes. Elle trempait ses pieds nus dans l'eau du _rivage_ , le regard porté sur l'horizon. Sa petite maison de bord de mer était dans son dos.

Elle respirait l'odeur de l'iode, appréciait le vent malmenant ses cheveux et souriait quand un rayon de soleil perçait les nuages.

Elle restait ainsi des heures, quelques fois avec un livre, attendant toujours que son mari la rejoigne. Elle le savait s'affairer dans leur demeure, travaillant sûrement ou lisant comme elle.

Elle entendait à peine le bruit de ses pas quand il s'approchait, étouffé par ce sol incongru. Mais elle sentait toujours sa présence, son aura. Elle avait toujours pu la ressentir depuis son plus jeune âge.

Il venait, à chaque fois, s'asseoir derrière elle et elle avait envie de rire un peu. Car elle savait qu'il détestait salir sa robe _propre_. Mais il le faisait quand même, pour elle, pour être contre elle, pour coller son corps au sien, pour l'entourer de ses bras.

Et quand ils étaient comme ça, Hermione sentait qu'elle était à sa place dans ce monde.

\- A quoi penses-tu? Demanda Severus à sa femme.

Toujours, quand il venait la rejoindre, il lui posait cette question. Il aimait ses réponses, il savait qu'elle était heureuse.

\- A nous, à nos souvenirs. Elle rit tendrement avant de continuer. A nos débuts, à notre premier rendez-vous galant.

La jeune fille le sentit se tendre dans son dos. Elle se coula alors plus fortement contre lui.

\- Tu sais, je crois que je déteste les premiers rendez-vous, avoua-t-elle.

\- Les femmes les aiment en général pourtant.

\- Je ne te savais pas si connaisseur...

L'homme se renfrogna un peu plus et Hermione tendit la main vers lui. Elle fit glisser ses doigts dans son cou.

\- Je ne sais pas quel était ton état d'esprit avant cette rencontre, tu ne m'en as jamais parlé. Mais moi, j'étais tétanisée.

\- Et pourquoi donc? Tu n'as jamais eu de rendez-vous avec ton poil de _carotte_?

\- Severus! Le réprimanda-t-elle, ne l'appelle pas comme ça, tu sais que je déteste quand tu critiques Ron. Et puis arrête de comparer ce que j'ai vécu avec lui à ce que je vis avec toi. Tu es l'homme de ma vie. Et je le savais déjà quand nous avons eu notre rendez-vous, c'est aussi pour ça que j'avais peur.

Le sorcier pencha son visage vers la nuque de sa femme qu'il avait dégagé de sa crinière, il y frotta son nez et embrassa doucement sa peau, la faisant frissonner. Rassurée, Hermione continua.

\- J'avais peur qu'il se passe mal, j'avais peur de ne pas te plaire, j'avais peur que tu me rejettes.

\- Hermione, crois-tu que j'aurai voulu t'emmener dîner et passer un moment seul avec toi si tu ne me plaisais pas? Et il était impossible que cela se passe mal.

Il la fit se retourner dans ses bras pour accrocher son regard au sien.

\- Quand je t'ai vu arriver dans ta jolie robe, avec tes cheveux toujours fous, tes joues rouges et tes yeux trop brillants, j'étais déjà perdu.

.

La sorcière se souvint parfaitement du moment. Elle s'était crue absolument ridicule dans sa tenue, ce n'était pas dans sa nature de se faire jolie, de se préparer pour un homme. Et elle pensait que Severus se moquerait d'elle, qu'ainsi ses espoirs s'éteindraient et qu'elle repartirait le coeur brisé.

Mais elle se rappela de son regard noir et intense. Ses yeux qui s'attardaient sur son visage, sur son corps et son coeur avait raté un battement de comprendre qu'il appréciait ce qu'il voyait.

Puis sa peur était réapparue au galop, malgré leurs goûts et points communs, s'ils ne trouvaient rien à se dire? Si elle l'ennuyait comme elle l'avait fait durant toute sa scolarité avec son côté Je-sais-tout?

Mais Severus avait réussi à la rassurer. En dépit de son caractère renfermé et froid, il lui avait donné de la chaleur, il l'avait mis à l'aise. Il était resté lui-même et heureusement puisque c'était ainsi qu'elle l'aimait. Il avait mené la danse toute la soirée.

Il avait organisé le programme et elle avait remarqué qu'il n'avait pas seulement voulu lui faire plaisir, il lui avait également montrée encore une fois, qu'ils aimaient les mêmes choses.

Il l'avait emmenée découvrir une _exposition_ d'oeuvres d'art sorcières et elle en avait été comblé. Elle n'avait jamais eu le temps ou l'idée d'apprécier ce côté-là du monde sorcier alors qu'elle connaissait beaucoup d'artistes moldus.

Ils s'arrêtaient devant chaque oeuvre et quand Severus voulait lui dire un fait sur la réalisation ou son auteur, il le lui chuchotait à son oreille. Et elle tremblait. De sa voix qui résonnait en elle, des frissons qui parcouraient sa peau, du tissus de sa robe qui frottait contre dos et de ses mèches noires qui effleuraient son visage.

Puis il l'avait invitée à dîner, dans un restaurant français nommé La _Cigogne_. Il savait qu'elle aimait la nourriture française. Elle se sentait si privilégiée de vivre un tel moment, que cet homme si mystérieux, si impressionnant, veuille lui faire plaisir, à elle.

Le repas avait été délicieux et à peine gâché par le serveur quelque peu incompétent et que Severus avait d'ailleurs traité de _scroutt à pétard_. Hermione avait ris et avait niché sa main dans la sienne. Effaçant ainsi le soupçon de colère qui était apparue en lui.

Ils avaient discuté jusqu'à une heure avancée et aucun n'avait la _volonté_ de se quitter. Ils étaient partis quand le restaurant avaient éteint ses lumières.

Severus avait raccompagné la jeune femme par transplanage, devant chez elle.

Et les peurs d'Hermione s'étaient faites sentir à nouveau. Elle avait réussi à les oublier toute la soirée mais à présent elles étaient là. Elle avait chaud et froid, son coeur battait trop vite et elle ne voulait pas qu'il la quitte.

Elle fixait son regard au sien, ils ne disaient plus rien. Son esprit était cotonneux et son corps avait agi de sa propre initiative. Elle aurait aimé que sa bouche s'ouvre, qu'elle articule un "merci" et même bien plus pour ce moment mais elle était muette. Ses mains parlèrent à la place de sa langue. En tremblant, elles se posèrent contre son torse, glissant sur le doux tissus noir. Elles montèrent tranquillement jusqu'à son cou, caressant cette peau blanche et laiteuse. Et enfin, le bout de ses doigts se faufila dans ses cheveux si noirs.

Elle n'avait pas lâché son regard durant tout le manège de ses mains. Et elle le vit se pencher vers son visage, son souffle chaud sur sa peau lui fit fermer les yeux d'appréhension. Elle sentit d'abord qu'il agrippa sa taille, qu'il colla son corps au sien et puis enfin il céda. Il l'embrassa.

.

\- Tu as raison, j'étais ridicule, avoua Hermione. De plus, quand je repense à cette soirée, je me dis que c'est l'un de mes souvenirs préférés.

Severus posa son front contre celui de sa femme, il ferma les yeux et eut un sourire tendre.

\- Quels sont les autres? Finit-il par demander.

La sorcière posa ses deux mains sur les joues de l'homme de sa vie et approcha sa bouche de la sienne. Elle effleura ses lèvres en lui répondant.

\- Tous les moments où on est ensemble, tous les instants où tu me touches, tous les temps où tu m'enlaces, toutes les minutes où tu m'embrasses, toutes les heures où tu m'aimes.

* * *

 **Annonce pour août, je posterai deux autres OS ( Harmony et Charmione )**


End file.
